


Thursday after supper

by calissequecestmignon



Series: Daily dose of Oliver and Connor [5]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calissequecestmignon/pseuds/calissequecestmignon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Oliver chat about what happened when they met, when they broke up, when they got back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thursday after supper

After supper, in the living room. On the famous couch.

(Connor in  **bold** , Oliver in plain)

 

So, did you have fun last night?

**I did. I like Owen. He's not what I expected.**

Oh?

**He was so genuinely nice.**

He's a great guy. I think he and Molly are a good couple.

**They seemed like they fit each other.**

I like hanging out with them because they're easy to be with. I hate hanging with couples who are constantly bickering or saying mean shit to each other and trying to get all their friends to pick a side. Those two are easy to be with.

**You can tell they like each other.**

They do. They have a lot of respect, I think, for themselves, for each other, for their relationship.

 **I suppose her being a therapist helps with that.**  

Oh, yeah, She's all about talking things through, working things out, not letting things fester.

**She loves you, too.**

We love each other. We've been through a lot together. As friends. She's helped me a lot over the years.

**Did you talk to her about me?**

Oh, yeah. From the first time I brought you home with me. I'm not gonna lie, I was on the phone with her the next day, telling her I had brought home this cute, hot, complete stranger and gotten naked with him. [laughs]

**What'd she say?**

She said, ‘Why on earth would you bring a strange guy home and have sex with him?’ It's not the kind of thing I usually do.

**Tell me why you let me come home with you that first night.**

I was drunk and stupid.

**Oh, no. I hope you didn't tell her _that_ cause that is not true.  You weren't drunk. I would never have had sex with you if you had been drunk. I don't do drunk guys.**

Never?

**Not strangers. Not pick-ups. I'm all about clear consent. Which you can't give if you are drunk.**

But we can get drunk now and do it. Have some more wine.

**Two really drunk guys aren't going to get very far sexually, you realize.**

A few drinks in us.

**Need to lower your inhibitions?**

I may need to but I know _you_ don't.

**I don't have many inhibitions, that's true.**

I realized that from that first night that started with rimming.

**Got your attention, did it?**

Focused the brain, for sure.

**Wasn't your brain I was working on.**

Oh, don't I know it.

**Something about you that night. I liked the combo of shy in the bar, then completely in control getting those emails for me.**

You like the hot, geeky boys.

**I like _this_ hot, geeky boy.**

You wore me out that night, you know.

**Did I?**

I figured I would never see you again. Even that didn't make me regret bringing you home.

**I left that night already wanting to see you again.**

**Don't look so surprised.**

I am surprised.

**When I came back the second time, I had actually sort of made up the reason.**

That you needed more help?

**Yeah, someone else could've done it but I was all like "no, I'll take care of it".**

Aren't you sly.

 **I liked talking with you**.

So it wasn't for my body?

**I was hot for your body.**

You certainly paid it a lot of attention that second time, too.

**I was already trying to figure out how to get back here. I really wanted to fuck you.**

Third time's the charm for that?

 **I'm not that calculating**.

But you never even suggested it the first couple of times.

**I figured you weren't the sort to just leap into it.**

Not the sort?

**Something about you was making me think I should wait. Give you time to feel more comfortable with me. I didn't want to be pushy.**

If that's you holding back, I can't imagine you being pushy. You were coming on pretty strong.

**I wasn't. Not for me. I could tell you weren't into certain things.**

You could tell. Like I give off a 'don't fuck me in the ass' vibe?

**[laughs] Yes. I can read people pretty well. I mean, I am planning to be a criminal lawyer, it helps if you can read people.**

I work in IT. I can't read people at all. In fact, until you started kissing me, I had no idea you even wanted to have sex with me. I thought you just wanted the emails.

**Well, we were here. We both like boys. We both like sex. I figured I'd give it a go.**

You have an insanely high sex drive.

**I know you think that, but look, you're keeping right with me, so it's not just me.**

You make me want to have a lot of sex.

**Well, _you_  make _me_  want to have a lot of sex. Works both ways.**

You go ahead and think that. But I've been in a few relationships before and never had sex like I'm having with you.

**Quantity or quality?**

Are you kidding? Both. Both for sure.

**I felt like we worked well together almost from the start.**

Really?

**Yeah. It was different. Not the first night, that was just-first time sex, but already by the second night it was feeling..... different.**

How so?

**Like I wasn't just having sex. I was having sex with _someone._**

Aren't you always having sex with someone? Unless you're alone, of course.

**Yes, but. Anyway, it's ..a... .**

It's what.

**Have you never gone through a slutty phase?**

No, sorry.  Why-- do I need to be slutty to understand?

**It would probably help.**

Try me.

**When you have random sex with random people, I mean, usually I don't necessarily _like_  or not like the guy but that's mostly because I don't know him at all. You know, I don't hate him, I don't like him, I don't know him. Sometimes you get to know someone if you see him a few times but mostly they aren't fully realized people. They're sex partners only.**

Sounds like you're talking about objectifying people.

**It is. It's not necessarily a bad thing. Like if you have a friend who you don't do anything with except play tennis. That's their role in your life.**

So all these random guys have one role and that's to have sex with you.

**Yeah, so I don't have to deal with them. I don't have to hear their problems, or listen to them bitch about their job, or school or whatever the fuck is bothering them. I don't have to care if they like sushi or thai or are boycotting McDonalds. We just focus on the one thing.  But with you, the second time I was with you, I already wanted to know stuff about you. I wanted to walk around your apartment and sort of see what kind of person you were-- look at your books, see what stuff you like to watch, what kind of music you liked.**

I guess you approved of my books and my music.

**Remember when I brought the take out and you were all "tonight I do you"?**

 Of course I remember. I really wanted to do you. I'd been thinking about it for awhile.

**That pretty much sealed the deal for me.**

How?

**Because I had started to think I was dealing with someone who was maybe all into the top and bottom role playing. I mean, I had fucked you but you hadn't shown any sign that you were interested in fucking me. Then when you insisted that night and you did it to me, and you did it so well and you were so completely into it--I was like, okay, this guy is the real thing for me.**

I fell hard and fast for you.

**I know.**

You did? I was that obvious?

**I felt you falling.**

But you didn't catch me.

**I was falling myself.**

Still you cheated on me without a thought.

**Only for work. And it wasn't quite like that. There was a moment when. ...**

When what?

**He said to me "Is there a boyfriend I should be jealous of?" and I hesitated.**

Then you went ahead.

**I didn't know if you _were_ my boyfriend. I was starting to realize that I wanted you to be my boyfriend. But at that moment....  I hesitated and then it was too late to not go forward.**

You thought I wouldn't find out.

**I hoped, yes.**

So we would have built something on a lie.

**Not a lie. An omission. There's no room with you for mistakes?**

Clearly there is. Because here you are.

**When I heard you listening to that recording my heart just sank.**

As did mine.

**I'm sorry.**

That's the first time you've actually apologized.

**I did a thousand times in my head. From the minute you put me out. But you wouldn't give me a chance to say it.**

I wouldn't have heard it that night. There were so many thoughts in my own head. None of them good.

**You ignored my texts. My phone call.**

I thought it would be easier to cut things cleanly.

**You called Molly, didn't you?**

I did.

**So she knows that about me.**

She does.

**So she thinks I'm an asshole.**

She did. She doesn't anymore.

**Are you sure?**

Did you get the impression last night that she didn't like you?

**No, she seemed pretty warm and friendly.**

Because she knows people do things and regret them and the worst thing someone has ever done isn't an indication of who they really are.

**Do you think that?**

Yes. I do think that.

**So when did you actually forgive me?**

It took a while.

**If I hadn't shown up at your door that morning, would you have come looking for me at one point?**

I think...maybe....I don't really know. I took your number out of my phone. But I knew you were on Facebook so...  There were a lot of feelings I was still processing.

**I was definitely coming off the rails that morning.**

You were definitely not doing okay.

**I thought at first you weren't going to let me in. You looked so pissed when you opened the door.**

It _was_ 6 in the morning. In fairness, I had been asleep when you knocked. I hadn't seen you since I asked you to leave. I hadn't heard from you so there was no context to you being there.

**I don't even know what I was thinking when I came over. I just knew I wanted to see you.**

You were dealing with some heavy stuff with what happened with Pax, with us, with school, with your job. I was surprised to see you having an actual panic attack though. It was kind of scary to see you coming apart.

**It was scary to come apart. It happened to me once before. A long time ago but not since then.**

You know,  I almost didn’t let you stay that day. I was thinking about how to get rid of you when you were in the shower.

**You were?**

Yeah, I wasn't sure what to do or what to say or what not to do…

**But you didn’t.**

I thought to myself 'You've let him in, now you have to let him explain himself'. So that's what I did.

**I did a bad job of explaining.**

In a way, it was rather reassuring to know that Pax's death actually had an effect on you. Otherwise, doesn't that make you a sociopath or something?

**I remember standing in the shower thinking 'okay, he let me in. maybe the future is going to be okay after all'.**

The future?

**The thing is this.  I wasn't planning a future with you, I was enjoying being with you and going with the flow so to speak. But when you dumped me all of a sudden it was like I could see the future that I had not even known I wanted disappearing from my grasp.**

What kind of future?

**I realized that I wanted some very conventional things. I had always sort of had this idea in the back of my mind that one day I would, I don't know, settle down, I guess. I saw what my sister had, she's happily married and has a few kids and a house and a career and I knew that in the far future that's how I could see myself. Not now. But one day.**

I didn't realize that's what you wanted.

**I barely realized it myself. But when you threw me out I thought about it a lot. It's like I realized that if I want this life in the future, I can't just spend all my time now fucking around and being an asshole and a slut and think that suddenly one day when I'm 35 this perfect future will arrive for me. I realized that I need to build that future for myself from the bottom up. And I realized I had fucked up everything with the guy that I wanted that future to include.**

You didn't tell me any of that. I thought you just needed somewhere to go and figured I'd take you in cause you knew I was a sucker for your charms.

**You kept me at one end of the couch. You wouldn't kiss me. You didn't touch me. Clearly you hadn't fallen for my charms.**

I was trying to not be the one who was in the deepest. That's a very tough place to be.

**I couldn't bring myself to leave. Then you kissed me that time and I thought oh, there's hope after all.**

That kiss. It was so hard to peel myself off you. I wanted to strip you down and not stop kissing you.

**It was a fucking hot kiss.**

There had been a lot of sexual tension up to then.

**Fuck yeah.**

I was torn. I wanted to have sex with you so badly. But I didn't want to feel like you were using me --I wasn't really sure why you were still here.

**I was here because I trusted you. I was here because I felt safe here. I was here because I was  in love with you.**

_That_ make up sex was the best.

**That make up sex was so hot. I got so excited when you came on to me. I could not get our clothes off fast enough.**

At first, in my head, I was thinking 'We'll just make out a bit on the couch. I'm _not_ having sex with him. We'll take it slow like he said.'

**Oh my god. You did me in from the very first kiss. I think I was begging you for it.**

I don't want to brag, but yeah, I had you eating out of my hand, so to speak.

**[laughs] You know I would have done absolutely anything you asked me that afternoon. Anything at all just for the chance to touch your penis again.**

[laughs] I know. See, that's power.

**What'd I tell you? Power comes in many forms.**

Are you planning a future for us?

  **Yup.**

Want to tell me what it is?

**We get married, get a couple of kids from somewhere.**

[laughs] From somewhere. Okay. Are you proposing?

**Well, not right now. Let me finish school first. But, Oliver, I wouldn't be living here with you if I didn't plan to marry you and be with you forever.**

Jesus.

  **Yup.**

That's hot.

**Glad you think so.**

 Everything you do, you do all the way. You don’t just slut around a bit, you fuck _everyone_ you can get your hands on. Then you don’t just become my boyfriend, you move in, you talk marriage. Are you sure about this?

 **I’m sure  I love you**. **We can move this to the bedroom and I'll show you how much I love you.**

What about the dishes?

**Really? I'm going to make you forget about the dishes.**

 

We're supposed to meet your friends for drinks.

**We'll be a bit late.**

I'm in. Let's go.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A couple lines had dropped off the very end so I put them back in.


End file.
